Checkmate
by Crazy Queen 101
Summary: A quiet game of chess between two friends takes place in an empty Rec Room. BMWW. Minor fluffiness ensues.


**Your Move**

Author's Stuff: It is midnight and this just hit me. If it's incoherent ignore it, I just wanted to write this. After all, I haven't written in ages. Some understanding of chess is required to fully understand this, but you can wing it. I suppose.

Disclaimer: All disclaimers are the same. We never own anything, and yet we must write these. I don't own it. As is expected of me.

Summary: Chess is a very…intimate game…BMWW. It's like fluff gone bad, it is. Read and enjoy.

The Recreation Room was always a strange sort of gathering spot for minor disasters to take place. Not the type of catastrophe that involved the world being taken over by psychotic evil overlords, but much, _much _smaller ones that were often overlooked, such as no cookies in the cupboards or a missing pool cue.

The cleaning crew had their own place of entertainment, which, more or less, was pretty boring. All the tights in one place just make a room cool by default, so the Worker Rec Room just paled in comparison. Not that the "Purple People" complained- their Rec Room was the only place where the Emergency Alarms weren't as blaringly loud as the rest of the tower and provided for an effective, yet less painful way to be called to alert.

At the moment both of these rooms were frighteningly empty, possibly because of some unimaginable terror having revealed itself on Earth. There was hardly any time for relaxation on this job, but all in all, no one could ever complain of being bored. It was a business perk of sorts.

The emptiness of either room lasted for no longer than around 15 minutes, tired and sweaty heroes filed into the room, fighting for possession of the remote amongst each other or something else that was just as trivial.

"I don't get why Luthor picks the worst times to threaten humanity." mused Flash out loud, plopping far from gracefully on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, armed with several bottles of soda and a bowl and a half of popcorn. "I was in the middle of…well, I was in the middle of _something_…" he shrugged, tossing kernels into his mouth.

"You'd have complained even if you _weren't _watching anything," stated Diana, taking a seat next to him, reading a book rather than watching cartoons.

Flash shrugged. She had a point.

"Meh, I know, but I guess it comes with the job description…" he replied. "I think I'm going to head up to the cafeteria to grab a bite. I'm pretty hungry."

The fastest man alive disappeared in a blur of red before Diana could respond.

Diana looked up from her book, her blue eyes gazing at the television briefly before she reached for the remote to turn it off. She continued her reading once more, all other sounds around the Amazon princess fell on deaf ears.

Except for that.

_What was that? _she asked herself mentally, rising from her comfortable position on the couch and moving over to the door, peering out to see if anyone was messing with the doors or something like that. It was a usual occurence, the odd purple suided passer by wanting to take a peek inside what was made out to be a magical fantasy land.

"The noise didn't come from outside, Princess."

Diana smiled.

"I'm getting better. I heard you this time," she responded with a smile, walking over to the table where the Dark Knight sat.

"Are you?" he asked plainly.

"Is that a chess set?" Diana asked suddenly, noticing the mostly flat, rectangular box that lay flat on the table.

"Yes, it's a chess set." the man replied casually, opening it and beginning to set up the pieces. "Would you like to play?"

Diana grinned. "But of course. But only if I play as white."

Removing his gloves and cowl, Batman smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Diana smirked as well. "We should make a wager…make it a little more interesting."

"Deal."

----------

It had been three hours since the start of the chess game. Diana was an exceptional player, but for some reason, Bruce had expected that: for all he knew she could have been coconspirator with the inventor of the vile board game.

"Check."

Diana's voice rang clear in the room, her soft blue eyes blankly staring at the game in front of her.

Bruce muttered something under his breath as he moved his King out of the way of attack.

"Check."

Bruce looked up at Diana, who was wearing a broad smile, they both knew who was going to win the game and Bruce did not want that to happen…

Once more, Bruce moved his King out the way, eyeing each detail of the game for a weakness in Diana's defense.

He found it.

Diana's knight captured Bruce's unprotected Queen.

"Your move," spoke Diana softly, her smile growing.

Bruce's rook edged up the board, his carefully manicured hand removing Diana's knight from the board.

"Check, princess."

Diana's smile faded briefly but returned, using a stray pawn to capture the newly moved rook.

Bruce moved his other rook to the center of the board.

"Checkmate."

Diana looked at the board and then to Bruce. She hadn't seen his slowly developing setup in the least, leaving her King open for capture. It was a good game, despite the fact of her loss.

"So it is." she replied. "I guess I'll be your Queen tonight."

End.


End file.
